End of an Era
by xglittergigglesx
Summary: 5 years in the future select group of mutants are free whilst the others are dead or tested on. The main 5? Avalanche, Nightcrawler, Pyro, Quicksilver and Shadowcat. Lancitty. some Kurtty, Kietro and Kyro
1. Chapter 1

**The world has fallen apart and only a few mutants are free. Girl mutants are killed and guys are captured and tested on. The select mutants that live or are broken 3 have one mission. To level the playing field. They break out mutants but try too use as little violence as possibal. And there leader? The most unlikely mutant of them all.**_  
_

_Dear Diary._

_It's so strange. This time now i look back on it. To think a mear 5 years ago my biggest trouble was a bad hair, or a pimple or even Lance Alvers but now. They all seem so trivial. So stupid. I look around and all i see is death, destruction, misery. Every channel on the t.v is the same soundtrack of pain. But now..there is no need for translation for death has become the commen language. It all started when my old friend and team mate Jean Grey was chosen as the vessal of the all powerfull Phoenix. She went on a rampage. Destroyed most of D.C before she was stopped. And how she was stopped you ask? Death. One word that can bring more pain than a thousand. She was captured and given the death sentance. It's amazing that one death can start a war when so many must happen to end it. This gave the once powerfull Magneto a chance too make his move. It gave him a reason. The brotherhood and Acocolytes went on a killing spree. There started a new era. A era of pain, hurt and death.  
Now x-men, brotherhood, Acocolytes and morlocks don't matter. There all meaningless. Just a signel of a brighter day. Now there are 4 other mutants than me left. Nightcrawler, Avalanche, Quicksilver and Pyro. All the others are either captured in the guys cases or killed in the girls cases. Yes me Kathryn Pryde, major flirt, the only female mutant left in this miserable war torn world. They didn't want mutants breading so they did the only logical thing that occured in there misribal little minds. Kill a whole gender. And since men are still seen a supiror that left us lesser girls dead. Fun. Incase you didn't notice that was all scarcasim. Well soon our friends will be free. And now it starts. The end of this era. The end of our pain._

_Kathryn Pryde_

**Ok so it was very short but this is just the first chappie!**_  
_


	2. chapter 2

"So when a ve doing it?" Kurt Wagner asked the other 4 people at the circular metal table."Tomorrow." Lance Alvers informed. "We have found out that a number of mutants are in one complex"  
"How mate?" Pyro asked.  
"Kitty had a meeting with a guy on a street corner." Lance growled and glanced at Kitty.  
"Ohhhhhh our little kitten got a job as a working girl?" Pietro smirked.  
"You wanna see your father? Well that was the only way we where gonna find out!" Kitty hissed.  
"My...father"  
"Yeh." Lance nodded. "Him, Wolverine, Gambit, Iceman and Multipule. All of them in one place." A grin spread across his face. It was rare now. "Pretty stupid"  
"Still not gonna help us much." Kurt stood up and smashed his hands on the table. "We have no chance against them! There's hundreds of them! And even with the ones we're gonna break out we're only a 10 man team!" he looked at them all in turn. "I don't know if we should bother"  
"Kurt.." Kitty looked at him with big blue eyes. To all of them they where a symbol of hope. They where still pure and innocent. Even though now she was far from it "We can hide and hope they wont find us but what's the chance of that? They'll kill me and test you 4. Or we can fight and die trying to fix things that have gone wronge. The more people we have the more generations there will be"  
"Kitty there ain't gonna be no more generations!" Pyro looked at her. "Unless we shared you around but i don't think anyone would wanna do that to you sheila"  
"I don't care what happens to me! Aslong as we carry on our race you 4 can pass me around like a bloody party favor! Lets just get to plans!" She rolled out a piece of blue paper with the scematics of a complex on it. "OK so hear's what we do."

"Cheif there's a problem with the computers!" A man in a black outfit came running into the control room. "Someone's compromized our systems! All our security is shutting down aswell as power and locks! The back up generators are down aswell! Is it mutants"  
"It can't be the only mutant that could disrupt machinery other that Magneto was Kathryn Pryde aka Shadowcat. But she was killed when we blew up the instatute!" Suddenly the whole complex was plunged into darkness.

Outside the complex 3 figures stood.  
"They should be back!" Lance sighed. "What if they got caught"  
"Don't vorry! If anything happened zen Quicksilver would get him and her outta der!" Kurt reasured.  
Suddenly there was a blue blur and Pietro appereard with Kitty wrapped around his neck. She let go and nodded. Her battle uniform had changed and was now a two peace.  
"I hacked the computers and phased threw the back up generators to break them. It will all be usless for 3 hours. Thats enough time right"  
"Yeh so whats the plan?" Pyro asked.  
"You and Avalache will take care of the guards and be the destraction. Kurt.." She handed him a picture. "That's where you're to teleport that area has Wolverine, Iceman, and Gambit are. I'll phase me and Quicky into the other cells where Mags and Multipule are." She looked at them all. "In and out! You probably won't see any other mutants but if you do for the love of god get them outta there."

"Ok Pyro..you ready too rock and roll?" Lance said as the ran into the complex in plain sight.  
"Criky mate ya really gotta work on them lines!"

Kurt studied the picture closly. He closed his eyes and teleported in.

Pietro ran to the back of the complex with Kitty in his arms bridle style.  
"Phase now!" He hissed as he ran straight into the wall. When they got in Kitty saw a box on the wall and cursed.  
"Quicksilver don't take another step." She got something out a pouch in her belt and threw it on the ground. Red lines appered. "They're battery opperatied." She pushed a button on her suit."Kurt stay off the ground. Inferred sensors are still on"  
There was static then a repley. "Ok Shadowcat"  
"What about us?" Pietro asked.  
Kitty grabbed his arm and consentrated. She lifted her foot and then put it down. She started to move like she was walking up stairs. And soon they were both in the air.  
"This is new!" Pietro gasped.  
"I've been trying it for a while never got it right though." They made it to the cells. They found Jamie first.  
He was sitting in a cell crying and curled up. His x-men uniform torn.  
"Jamie i hope you're not expecting me to sow that uniform." Kitty leaned against the bar smiling at him. He looked up and gasped like he had seen a ghost.  
"But..you're dead!" He ran up to her.  
"What!" She phased threw the bars and hugged him. She kissed him on the head then pulled him threw the bars. She then phased his power dampener off.  
"You cut your hair!" He pointed to her hair that was now up to her chin.  
"Yeh time for a change"  
"Come we need to get Magneto!" Pietro started running down the hall (At human speed). Kitty saw Jamie was weak so she gave him a piggy-back.  
"Dad!" Pietro banged on a plastic wall. He had a dampener on but they used no metal just to be safe.  
"Pietro!" Magneto stood up and walked to the wall. "How do you plan on getting me out of hear? Do you have a laser"  
"Nope only another Mutant"  
Suddenly Kitty ran around the corner with Jamie on her back.  
"Kathryn! But you're dead"  
"What is it with everyone thinking i'm dead!" Kitty sighed and phased her hand threw the plasctic and grabbed his cape then pulled him threw aswell. "Right that's us we're outta hear.." Kitty was cut off by Jamie.  
"Cally!" "Huh"  
"Cally...she's another mutant. But she's from a diffrent reality!" Jamie rand to a cell oppesite Magnetos that was empty.  
"Where is she?" Pietro asked.  
"There!" He pointed to a dingy bed that had a cat curled up on it.  
"Cally is a...never mind.." Kitty ran in picked up the cat and ran out handing her to Jamie.  
"The cat looked shocked then morphed into a girl. She had dark brown hair in high bunches, big blue eyes and her clothes where torn. She had black material around her cheast and the same around waist coveriing her up just.  
"Mom!" Cally hugged Kitty.  
"Eh excuse me"  
"Never mind that we need to get out!" Magneto hissed.

Lance and Pyro ran out of the complex after destroying most of it. The waited on a hill for the others.  
"Kit are you ok?" Lance said to his comunicator.  
"I'm good Pietro is bringing Jamie and a were-cat first ok"  
"Yeh k"  
Suddenly Pietro stood infront of them with Jamie on his back and a cat in his arms.  
"I'm going back for my dad and Kit." With that he sped off and came back with Magneto.  
Suddenly the whole south wing exploaded. And outside the south wing was where Kitty was.  
"KITTY!" Lance yelled and started to run down the hill toward the south wing. When he got there he saw her lying on the ground. She was alive but weak and knocked out. He lifted her up and ran back to the others. "She'll be fine." Lance then noticed a girl. "Who are you"  
"Cally. I'm from a alternet dimention where you and Kitty are my parents"  
Lance dropped Kitty in amaziment which in turn woke her up.  
"Ya know that was rude you over grown oath!" Kitty stood up rubbing her hip.  
"I see you still talk like this in every reality then." Cally smirked.  
"Huh"  
"I'm your daughter from a diffrent reality. A reality where mutants are equal. Better tthan this one"  
"Hang on i'm still trying to get over the fact Kitty isn't dead!" Jamie said.  
"Yeh why was everyone saying i was dead"  
"Because when the mansion was destroyed everyone thought you and Rouge and Sam and Ray and the proffeser and mr McCoy where killed"  
"They all where...i phased threw it all." She looked down. "I tried to save the others but i couldn't"  
Suddenly in a puff of fowl smelling smoke Kurt appeared with Gambit, Iceman and.  
"Logan!" Kitty flung herself round his neck and gav him a backbreaking hug.  
"Mon Due!" Gambit gasped as he looked at Kitty.  
"Half-pint? You're alive"  
"Yeh! I'm glad to say rumers of my death have been greatly exagerated!" She hugged Bobby and Remy.  
"Who iz zhe ova girl?" Kurt pointed to Cally. "Daughter from a alternet dimention." Pyro said as if that covered everything.  
"Eh...whos daughter"  
"Lance and Kitty cats!" Pietro smirked.  
"WHAT!" Logan turned on Lance.  
"Logan." Kitty grabbed his shoulder. "Alternet dimention! Not this one! Me and Lance aren't even dating"  
"But why haven't they killed her?" Pyro asked miffed.  
"Why would dey?" Gamit looked at him.  
"'Cause that's what they do." Kitty bit her lip before looking at them all with wide eyes. "They test guys and Kill girls. We're the last female mutants around"  
"That's terribal!" Iceman gasped.  
"I know." Kitty suddenly percked up. "We need to get back to the base! If they catch us we'll be no help to anyone!"

After she had show the others the underground base Kitty gathered the 4 other originals in the meeting room.  
"Ok so what now?" Kurt asked.  
"We need to find another complex and..." Kitty was interupted by Magneto storming in.  
"Why was i not informed of this little meeting?" He bellowed.  
"Because we thought you needed rest mate!" Pyro said.  
"We need to make a plan to get more mutants out! Then we can storm the goverment and"  
"No." Lance stood up. "You can't make us do these things anymore Erik." He used his real name as a way to show that he was supeiror to the once great master of magnistisum. "You're not the leader. Kitty is"  
"Kitty? How can you let a mere child lead you!" He sneered. Kitty glared at him. "Much less one of Charles' deciples. We need a powerful leader! Not a powerless phaser"  
"Shut up!" Pietro stood up. This was the first time he had ever done this to his father. "Yeah!" Pyro joined him. "Don't talk about her like that"  
"She started this group." Pietro informed. "She made all the plans and if it wasn't for her then you'd still be a test subject"  
"Plus zis iz all voor falut." Kurt spat. "If voo didn't start zee riot zen zis vouldn't have happened!" "Kitty started this group." Pietro yelled. "She broke out me and Lance on her own! Then Kurt and Pyro! If it wasn't for her we would all be a extingished race!" His voice and anger rose up in him. "So don't you dare insult her or try to take over! We won't let you! We have all grown even more powerful unlike you who has grown weak!" "Pietro stand down." Kitty stood up and placed a small hand on his shoulder. He growled then stalked away. "Magneto i do value you on the team. You're a powerful mutant nobodys doubting that belive me. We all have a saying in this group and i take everyones thoughts, oppinons and ideas into account. But i carry them out only if i see fit ok. I would like too have you on our team but if you can't fall into line then you can leave." Her words were level but powerful.  
Magneto sighed and ran his hands threw white hair. "Fine. I'm going to get rest"  
Kitty then went to the door that led to her room. "Get some sleep guys"  
She walked out.

Later that night Lance was on his way back from the kitchen when he heard a soft crying. It was a girl and since Cally was across the other side of the base it was Kitty. He walked to her door and the sobs got louder. He pushed it open and saw Kitty' huddled form under the covers.  
"Kit"  
She wiped her eyes and sat up smiling at him. "Oh hiya Lance...i was just eh"  
"You don't have to be sorry or lie Kitty." He sat on the bed beside her. "You have every right too cry and i won't judge you. I promise." He gave her a hug then got up to leave.  
"Lance...can you sleep...hear tonight..just hold me i don't wanna be alone"  
This was his dream. Sleeping with Kitty. But that dream was compleatly sexual. This was better though. Just being with her and holding her was nice no not nice. Amazing. The feel of her smooth skin and the tickle if her sofe breath was soothing. He lay down with her. Her back was to him and they bent there knees and bodys so they pressed against each other. He put a arm over her and she gripped it with hers. He never wanted to let go.

** Ok so thats that chapter done! Want more? I won't put anymore up untill i got atleast 7 reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**k i got 7 reviews i think and just one quick mention to kietro lover; i do like the kietro pairing but i like Lancitty more and i think its all around sweet! And thatn you to everyone else who reviewed!**_

Kitty woke up with a pair of stronge arms around her. She almost forgot about her mission. Ya know that lil' one about saving the world for all mutants. But nope. She didn't forget it compleatly. She knew she had to get up. Everything was almost peaceful. Birds out side and the sun coming threw the small basment window the smell of gas and the smell of fresh...GAS!  
Kitty shot up waking Lance also.  
"Whats up?" Lance mummbled.  
"Do you smell that Lance"  
"Yeh smells like...gas"  
"And if gas is on in the house with a pyromaniac"  
"Shit"  
They both jumped out of bed and ran down the hall not caring that they where both in there pajamas. Lances boxers and a baggie tee and Kitty' a powder pink suntop and a pair of pink tiny shorts.  
They arrived in the kitchen to see Pyro sitting down about to flick open his lighter and have a fag. Pietro got in at the exact same time as the other two "Pyro no!" Pietro snached the lighter away from him. "What's the fuss mate"  
"There is gas on somewhere!" Lance growled.  
"And"  
"And you where about light a fag!" Kitty yelled. Pyro looked at her as if it wasn't big. "What part in your mind told you to fry us!" She smacked the back of his head as Lance went and turned off the gas cooker.  
"Rioght guess that wouldn't be good huh"  
"No shit sherlock!" Pietro sighed. He then noticed something. "Lance why did you come from Kitty' hall way when you are in the one opposite her also why are you both in underwear"  
"Get your mind out of the gutter Pietro!" Kitty swated his arm.  
"How can i when you're standing so close to me in so little!" Pietro made a grab for her but she phased threw his arm.  
"I'm gonna go get dressed. Get everyone together for a meeting."

20 minutes later Kitty stood infront of the 6 new arrivels in her battle uniform(her outfit in the future) with the older 4 on either side of her also in there battle uniforms. Infront of 5 where black piles of clothes.  
"These are you're uniforms. We had them made as close too your originals as we could. They are flame proof and vertualy indestrucibel. Cally i haven't got yours yet. I will get it soon. Now as you have all probably have guess i'm the leader of this group. Now we're not the x-men, or the brotherhood or the Acoceytes. We are now the Rebel force." She looked at them all with a stealy gaze. "Behind me are my 4 right hand men. 2nd in comand in Lance Alvers aka Avalanche. You will listen to everything he says just as would me. Then we have Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawler, Pietro Maximoffe aka Quicksilver and last is St. John Allerdice aka Pyro. Keep all flameable things away from him. You will respect all of them or you will answer to me. I may have been the nice one 5 years ago but not anymore." A ghost of a smile appered on her face but it left soon after. She walked up and down the line like a army general. "Look around you. These people will be the most important people in your life for god knows how long. You will eat with them, train with them, talk to them. I don't want any rivalrys. We have a way to deal with them. You will not talk to humans or even leave this base. Nothing you get told will be talked about outside this meeting room. Never go above ground unless me or any of my right hand men say so. I don't care if you don't have offencive powers only defensinve. I don't care how powerful you are there is always. Always someone more powerful out there. Remember it. Live by it. You can talk to me, you can give me ideas for plans, you can talk to me about personal problems but since you're mainly guys go to one of the others if its guy problems 'cause i don't wanna know about them. Now you can watch tv, train or talk." Her face broke into a huge smile. "I am so happy too see you all again." She looked at Bobby. "Oh and by the way. No pranks or you'll be dealing with me Robert. Now everyone get into your uniform 'cause thats what you're gonna be wearing for your time down hear." Pietro zipped up beside her a whispered in her ear. She nodded. "Oh and everyone...Pietro has just finished breakfast so you can tuck in"  
Cally, Bobby, Jamie and Gambit all ran out to the kitchen. They hadn't had proper food for years. Magneto left dignifyed after them but still fast. Pyro, Pietro and Kurt followed. Leaving Lance, Kitty and Logan. Lance squeezed Kitty' shoulder and left.  
"You're really something ya know that half-pint"  
"Good or bad something"  
"Good. The way you handel everything. The way you keep people in line. I couldn't be more proud of ya. Your like a younger, female version of me"  
"Well i learnt from the best Logan." She gave him a hug. He hadn't had contact for so long it was forgin. But after a moment he patted her back. "I just wanna make sure i don't let power go to my head. But i know if it does Lance or someone will tell me and take the pressure off for a while"  
"You and Rocky are pretty close huh?" He said as they started to leave for the kitchen. "Yeh." They started down the hall.  
"Maybe i should have the talk with him then"  
"Logan don't you dare!" She punched his arm.

"Now the training isn't at all like the danger room. We don't have the money for it. We managed to rescue somethings but apart from a few pieces of eqwipment we got nothing." Lance explained. "So hears what we got. We got machines for cardo, mucsles, durability and strenghth. We have punching bags and training dummies. I will mainly train you in this stuff. Pietro will help you train your powers back to before and hopefully better. Kitty will train you in hand to hand combat, Kurt stealth and Pyro will be teaching you fire arms. We rarly use them but we all carry them with us for emergencys. When he thinks you're ready then you will get your own"  
"I said i would take orders from Kathryn not you Lance." Magneto growled.  
"You heard me this morning no?" Kitty walked in. "Then you know that you take orders from Lance aswell. I told you last night get in line or leave!" Her voice got louder with everyword. She then calmed down and walked up to him and quietly hissed. "I hope you understand Erik 'cause i don't want to throw you out up there or you'd get captured in a second." She then walked beside Lance. "Ok everyone chose your activity and go...oh and i don't wanna hear any whining ok!" She walked over to a area with a punching bag and dummies.  
Lance walked over to her. "You think you went a bit hard on bucket head? I mean me and Pyro where his lackys and Pietro is his son. Taking orders from us has gotta lower his self-esteem"  
"I told him yesterday and too be honest i don't like him. I can't help but think if it wasn't for him we'd be peaceful. Also what happened to you Lance, if i didn't find you then i'd probably be dead by now. I know i'm being unfair but i don't really care! I blame him and this is his world! He made it then couldn't control what happened in it. I almost lost you Lance." She looked him in the eyes. "I could never forgive him if that happened again"  
"Hey half-pint wanna spar?" Logan walked up to them.  
"Nah i'm gonna go work on a punching bag." She walked over to a bag and started beating it to a crap.  
"Hey Lance!" Jamie called. "How do you start this thing"  
"Press start"  
"Where's that"  
Lance shook his head and walked over to him.  
Pietro zipped over to Kitty and held the bag she was punching in place.  
"So my dad giving you a hard time"  
Kitty grunted.  
"Thought so. Ignore him though. He's a ass." Pietro zipped to behind Kitty and started to massage her shoulders. "Be calm Kit, just relax and go have a shower or a bath..if you want some company"  
She stopped and looked at him. "Then i'll call Lance..maybe Pyro.." She giggled and the hurt look on his face. "Or you ok but the chance of me getting lonly in a bath aren't that high since i fall asleep in them"  
"So you'll be asleep naked huh"  
"Behind a locked door Pie"  
"Damn!" Pietro snapped his fingers in mock defeat.  
"Buh bye Pietro start lunch will ya"  
"Yeh yeh whatever..." He ran off.  
Kitty then went up to Lance. "Carry on training will you. i'm gonna have a nice long bath"  
"Need company"  
"If i do you'll be the first to know." She winked and walked out of the room.  
"Ok everyone i want you to pair up and spot each other for 10 then switch." He then sat down and put his head in his hands.  
"Late night bub?" Logan sat next to him.  
"No"  
"Well why you come hear smelling of half-pint"  
"I slept in her room last night cause she was upset. Nothing else"  
"Ya know she's special"  
"I know that"  
"She's really changed since she was 16 and all vally girl huh?" Logan looked at him.  
"Sad really. She shouldn't have needed to change this much in only 5 years." Lance still had his head in his hands. "I blame myself really. I was part of the thing that started this. And if i hadn't then she would still be all younge and care free"  
"She had to grow up one day bub. But if it's any constilation she trusts ya but you hurt her or betray her i'll kill ya"  
"Understood now get back to work"  
Logan grunted at being ordered around by one of his old enemys but if he was too avoid the rath of Kitty he would have to do what he said. He really didn't wanna get on Kitty' bad side. Suddenly he knew how she must have felt about him all those years ago. He stood up and went back to work.  
Lance stood up and walked out the door. "I'll be back soon and don't even think about slacking off"He wandered down the halls and sighed. His mind kept wandering back to the look in Kitty' eyes. The harsh sense of reality. The one time he doesn't see it is when she looks at him. It's like she reliys on him to be there for her. Like he's her back up if something goes wronge. Not that he minded but what if he failed when she needed him most.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I got threats that if i didn't continue i would be hurtcowers in corner don't hurt me i updated! **_

"Ok we got a new target people!" Kitty ran onto the living room where everyone was sitting watching tv or talking. "There's a BIG party tonight with all these rich people. And even better...they're having a mutant auction. So hears what we're gonna do. Since i'm the only girl hear barring Cally who is to younge to go i'm gonna go as a Art gallery owner in L.A and i'm gonna need one of you guys to pretend to be my date...anyone hear know how too dance"  
"I'm sure ol' Mags knows 'ow ta dance!" Pyro grinned at the older man.  
"Oh yeh i can imagine what they'll think when a 22 yearold walks in with someone old enough to be her father. Two phrases." Kitty glared at pyro. "Cradel robber, gold digger." She shook her head. "Anyone younger"  
"Pietro took dance lessons when he was younger." Magneto smirked.  
"Awwwww did pwetro do wittle dancey wansys?" Kurt smirked.  
"He made me!" Pietro pointed at his father then smirked. "But you got your guy Pryde"  
"Oh joy." Her voice was dry and scarcastic but she also had a smile on her face. "So me and Quicky will go in as guests and when i say so Kurt will bamf in. Not all of you are gonna be in this. Lance and Pyro you're only if we need a distraction. Kurt like i said you're gonna port in but you're taking Cally aswell. She can get into small places in cat form. The rest of you aren't needed sorry guys. Kick back and enjoy the show we're about to put on!" She turned to Pietro. "Oh and wear a suit! Lets try to make you look sophisticated. This is gonna be ok 'cause everyone thinks i'm dead and Pietro if we temperaly dye your hair brown or somthing and put a pair of glasses on you then you'll look diffrent. Everyone split."

Kitty and Pietro walked into a grand hall. Pietro was in a black tux with polished black shoes. He had dark brown hair and thin rimless glasses. He also had brown contacts. Kitty was wearing a pink dress that had thin straps and went just past her knees and had a straight cut. She had a long blond wig on and it flowed to her elbows and hse had tiny pink gems in it.  
"Pietro...do you see anything?" She asked smiling at some passing people.  
"No but i'm liking the view..." She looked at him only to see him behind her looking at her ass.  
"Behave Pietro!" She hissed. She then smiled as a couple came up to them.  
"Hello! I'm Mark Kelson your host and this is my wife Marie"  
"Hello i'm Kate Telson and this is my husband Peter." Kitty smiled sweetly whilst Pietro smiled charmingly. "What are the festivitys going to be tonight if you don't mind me asking?" Pietro asked.  
"Ofcourse not! We will be having a slave auction." He saw Kitty and Pietros unimpressed looks. "Not a regular one though! Mutants"  
They percked up and smiled at each other slyly then at the Kelsons. "You would have mutants in your house!" Kitty wrinkeled her nose in disgust.  
"Oh no! There in the stabels at the back of the grounds! I would never have then anywhere near me"  
"What condition are they in?" Pietro asked. "I don't want a slave that will drop dead in 5 minutes"  
"Oh not bad at all! Unfortunatly there are only 2 mutants there"  
"Well me and Kate hear will just make sure we get atleast one then." He grabbed her waist and pulled her close. "I need to redo my make-up!" She kissed Pietros cheek and whispered; "I'll tell kurt" in his ear. She slipped into the bathroom and sat in a stall and pulled out a largeish pink gem at the base of the roots at the front of her hair. She put her thumb nail under a piece of plastic sticking out slightly and the gem flipped in half. There was a small piece of mesh. She lifted it closer to her lips. "Nightcrawler go to the stables at the back of the land. 2 mutants not sure who. Get them then get out. Don't bother with the others we don't have time for humans just get the 2 mutants. They'll be in isolation probably. Out!" Suddenly the door swung open.  
"Did you see that blond girl in the pink dress! Kate i think...she's too skinny"  
"Yeh and did you see the hair gems!" Another one said.  
"You're just jelouse!" A third voice rang out. "You know your boyfriends where staring at her all the time"  
"Shut up Janet"  
Kitty put her gem back in her hair and walked out the cubical and stood behind them. "You should really check to make sure the person you're talking about isn't in ear shot." She walked up to them and washed her hands then flipped her blond hair. "It's rude. Not that i'd expect any of you to have manners." She walked out smirking. 'Rich daddys girls' She thought.  
She met Pietro and nodded to him slightly. Mark came up to them. "Suttel distraction?" Pietro asked.  
"Fight"  
"Naw...lovers tiff"  
"No"  
They looked at each other and a identical grin broke out on each of there faces. "You dancin'?" Pietro asked holding out his hand.  
"You askin"  
"I'm askin"  
"I'm Dancin'." She took his hand and he led her to the dance floor.  
The music was tango. They were good at dancing and they both knew it. together they were amazing and no one could deny it. Whilst everone else watched the couple dance there bodys moving perfectly together and becoming one with the music Kurt and Cally broke into the stables and freed the mutants.

_**Ok so help me pick out mutants to save this time! Only boys sorry but remember Cally and Kitty are the only girls now!  
Ok do you want:  
Piotir(cant spell but the big metal dude)  
Roberto Evan others Send me ur own if u want**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ok everyone that you for reviewing you guys ROCK! awwww don't act suprised you know it! On with the story!**_

Kitty ran into the complex with Pietro still in there formal clothes."Yo' who's the cute blond!" Toads voice was behind her. She spun around wide eyes.  
"T-Todd...you're alive!" Kitty gave him a hug to which he was very confused about.  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
Kitty grinned and pulled the wig off and brown hair tumbled down to her chin. "Suprise"  
"Ghost!" Toad jumped away and hid behind Kurt. "Fuzzy butt it's the ghost off Kitty! Do you see her?"  
"Todd..." Kitty looked like she was about to laugh. "I'm not a ghost...i was never killed in that explotion...i survied and started this team."  
"You yo! You started a team! With Fuzzy butt! Who else?" He looked at a disguised Pietro. "Who are you?"  
"Pietro you idiot!"  
"Wow! Speedy!" Suddenly the rest of the team came into see the new arivels.  
"This is my team Todd. You know them all i presume. Pyro, Bobby, Logan, Remy, Jamie, Erikk, Pietro, Lance and someone new. Cally. You already know Kurt and me the leader...hang on..there was 2 mutants...who..." She saw Kurts face. "Who?"  
Silence.  
"I SAID WHO!" She yelled.  
Silence   
"KURT TELL ME WHO BEFORE I KILL YOU!"  
This shocked everyone but the original 4. They were used to her temperary lapses into anger, grief and even madness but everyone else was scared of her. Even Logan and Magneto.  
"Scott...he is in the holding cell...it's not safe for him out hear...he has been seriously tramatised." Kurt looked down.  
Kitty took a deep breath in, a deep shaky breath. She turned to Pietro and spoke calmly once again. "Go get changed and change your hair back. It's un-nerving." Then Lance. "Explain to Todd about us. I'm going to the holding cell."

The holding cell was put in hear for her. It was padded and a pail blue. She sometimes had fits and was a danger to others. Not alot but sometimes. This time it was holding Scott Summers. Crying in a corner. She unlocked the door and walked in. He didn't even look up.  
"Scott." She stood infront of him. He whimpered. "Scott it's me Kitty"  
"Kitty's dead! So many voices not real...consintrate and they leave...Kitty dead...dead Kitty"  
Kitty put a hand on Scotts forhead in a comforting gesture. "I'll be back in a hour Scott"  
She walked into the observation booth and felt someone come in behind her as she was watching Scott threw the glass. "Hey Pyro"  
"Alright Sheila. You ok"  
"Ok!" She rounded on him her face pale and her eyes cold. "You see that man in there! That was my once fearless leader!" Her voice could be heard threw the hole of the complex. "Now look at him! HE THINKS I'M DEAD! HE THINKS I'M A ILLOUSTION AND I'LL GO AWAY IF HE CONSINTRATES! SO DON'T ASK ME IF I'M OK PYRO NOW GET OUT"  
"Kitty i..."  
"GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!" She was screching like a banshee as she pushed Pyro out the door.

"Did she hit you?" Kurt asked seemingly unintrested as Pyro walked into the common room were everyone was sitting slightly un-nerved because of the yelling.  
"Nope! Just pushed me out the door!" He grinned. "We're making progress"  
"Progress?" Magneto looked at the 4.  
"Well see being the only survivor of that explotion really mucked up Kittys head. Then the face that she found Lance in the same state as Scott..." Pietros gazed moved to Lance who ran a hand threw his dark matted hair. "A shell...she spent months working on him and finaly got him out of it but she never got over it. She blamed herself for Lance if she had warned him in time she thinks he would have gotten away.."  
Kurt 'ported out the room.  
"It wasn't her fault but ever since she saved me and Pietro she's been having...episodes. Sometimes greif, sometimes anger and very occasionally madness. But not much. It seeing that Scott being like this must be bringing it all out." Lance sighed. "Try to keep out her way...you esspesially Mags she's not too fond on you." Lances eyes settled on Todd. "We find it's best if we let Kurt comfert her at these moments. He was the only one of us original 4 that wasn't involved in the riot"  
"Poor half-pint..." Logan sighed. "She's gone threw to much in the last 5 years"   
"You're telling me..." Lance turned on his heel and walked out into the corridor that led to his room slilently.

Meanwhile Mr Kelson was in a survalence room of his mansion with aguard."How could this have happened?"  
"Well...this isn't the only mutant out break this week...similar trates aswell sir!" The guard informed. "A complex was broken into 2 days ago, 6 mutants no break ins or outs. And 2 years ago there were 4 similar cases. All no way to get in or out."  
"Hmmmmm...but no one knew where the mutants were being held exept 2 people i told but they hated mutants aswell...the man looked familliar...bring up the profiles of all the mutants that broke out"  
10 names appeard on a computer screen.  
"Try...Pietro Maximoffe!" A full length picture of him came up. "Give him brown hair and thin rimmed glasses"  
The guard did as he was told.  
"Thats him! He called himself Peter Telson last night! He was with a girl though...small pretty...blond"  
"So we're looking for a small blond girl"  
"Click on Lance Alvers the other one of his team that broke out"  
A picture of Lance came up.  
"See who his connections are" The guard scrolled down the file."Mystique-deceased, Magneto-escaped, Todd Tolansky-Escaped, Pietro Maximoffe-Escaped, Fred Dukes-Held, Wanda Maximoffe-held...Wanda is alive"  
"Yes sir it seems they couldn't get close enough to kill her so they locked her up underground"  
"Ok. Kathryn "Kitty" Pryde-Deceased...hang on...Click on her file"  
A picture of a younge Kitty came up.  
"Kathryn Pryde. Shadowcat. The youngest x-men, power of phasing, Killed in the bombing of the mansion the only missing one of her team is Kurt Wagner who has yet to be found but presumed dead...her power is phasing! That means she can get in and out without anyone noticing! Give her elbow length blond hair and a pink dress"  
He did as he was told once more.  
"That's the girl from the ball! Kate Telson! And i know where she'll be hitting next! Look at Maximoffes profile everyone of the brotherhood of mutants...Fred Dukes is next!"  
"I'm still trying to see this Kate Telson thing!"  
"Don't you see?" Mr Kelson reached out a hand and ran his hand down the picture of Kitty on the computer. "Kitty Pryde is still...alive."

_**So should i save Fred next? I had to make Wanda alive 'cause i just think she's so cool! And i have anger issues just like her! Please tell me who you want saved my lovely readers!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating for a while but i had major writers block and noone is giving me ideas! Help!**

"Kitty!" Cally ran into the gym where Kitty was working out with the punching bag. "Kitty!" She was franticly yelling with tear streaming down her face.  
"Cal?" Kitty ran across to her and held her shoulders. "Calm down. What's wronge?"  
"The news!" Cally gasped pulling Kitty down the halls into the living room. "Look!"  
She pointed to the tv which everyone was watching intently. There was a dark haired man on the tv sitting at the news desk.  
"We have new that a mutant that was belived dead 5 years ago is actually alive and may be planning a revlot by freeing captured male mutants. Kathryn Pryde one of the youngest members of a group named X-men with the abilty to move threw solid objects. We have reason to belive that she is very dangerous and has a number of powerful mutants working with her..." Suddenly the whole screen went white and a symbol came up saying technincal dificultys. The mutants looked around and noticed Kitty wasn't there. Then she came out the technoligy room smirking.  
"That whole broadcast system is down and will be and they somehow lost all info on me and my 'group'. Wonder how." She grinned and tossed her hair. "We need to be safer now. They have bound to have figured out most of the people hear. Kurt you are now the only one allowed above ground. Pietro i guess you can go but only quickly. As in run in and out. Cally we may need you to turn into a cat and get some information sometimes. Oh by the way i got you your uniform." She pulled a box out of a cupboard and threw it at the youngest member.  
Cally pulled her new uniform out and smiled in aprovil. It was black and all in one. From the feet to the knees it was purple and purple upto her elbows. She also had a purple stripe down the front. "Thanks mom!"  
Kitty winced. "Cal...listen i know that i'm your...mother in a diffrent dimention but...please don't call me that..."  
Cally nodded sadly.  
"Hey Kit...you think we should train?" Lance asked.  
She grinned and nodded.  
"Let me go get changed, meet me in the training area."  
They both went down the halls that led to there own rooms.  
"Training?" Bobby asked.  
"Sword fighting...there both amazing at it." Pyro nodded.

Kitty stood in a blood red robe that went just below her butt, with blood red pair of small panties and a blood red tube top that just covered her chest but the robe was tied so it was not too reviling. She had bare feet and held a long thin sword with a gold hilt. Lance wore a black robe the same size but had a black pair of pants on aswell and had nothing on under the top. He had a sword aswell. They each had a thin blindfold on either red or black.  
Without a word Kitty ran at Lance and moved to the left of him. He held his sword out and blocked her blow. There swords clashed and Kitty mixed her leverage of the swords and her ability to float to flip over his head twirling in the air slicing at him. When she landed his robe fell off. He flipped over his sword pressing into the mat and sliced. His sword caught a the top of the robe at her left shoulder. He pulled the sword up ripping the matiral. Her sleeve came off showing her slender arm. She ran at him keeping quiet and moving on the balls of her feet. He heard her though. The vibrations threw the earth alerted him of her movements. He blocked left then right. He sliced down and felt his sword cut threw something to soft to be Kitty. Her robe fell off to reveal her toob top and pants. Lance silently lifteds up one eye of the blind fold and nodded smiling. He put it back down and readied his sword. She flipped back useing no hands then stood lightly. She threw her sword at him. It sped forward and she followed keeping up with it. She cartwheeled then flipped catching the sword and swiping at Lance. He ducked and rolled away then stood up. She then relised that she had somehow managed to cut his pants off leaving him in black boxers. They were tight to make sure they didnt slow him down. Kitty did the same thing as Lance did not to long ago and looked with one eye grinning then covering her eye again. They had just hit there swords together pushing hard just as a loud alarm rang threw the complex. They both ripped off there blind folds and dropped there swords.  
"Mutants strike force." They both muttered running into the locker rooms.  
They ran into the survillance room together in there uniforms.  
"What is it?" Kitty sat herself at the computers.  
"A mutant signature 'as just spiked up from above ground sheila. It looks like Pietro and Bucketheads old ones..."  
"Wanda!" Kitty gasped cutting John off, tapping in codes. "She's found us! She got out and found us!" Her blue eyes widened and she pulled her hair out of the small ponytail it was in for training, then started typing again. "I'm accsessing the above grounds camaras..." Suddenly a picture of a desert landscape came up with a girl with long jet black hair, dressed in a black thing that looked like a bin bag.  
"Wanda!" Pietro gasped reconizing his twin.  
"Someone need to go get her!" John said looking around.  
"I'll go." Kitty stood up and looked at Lance.  
"It's dangerous up there on your own, you'll be in out the open," Lance looked down at her.  
"Then i better be quick." She turned to Pyro. "You got the new 2.0 model ready?"  
"Well yeah but.." Pyros eyes widened. "It's still a prototype it hasn't been tested yet.."  
"Well time to test it."  
Pyro nodded then ran out arriving back a few moments later with a case.  
"How do i use it?"  
"Your basic trigger mechinisim, basically the same as the 1.5 but has heat sensing, infer-red and rapid fire...it's pretty dangerous, you should be careful...you should think this threw.."  
"I'm a great beliver in the act now, think later theory." She took a 2 bulky guns out the case and put one on each hip in a holster that was there for it. She walked to a small lift that had room for just one person. She stood in there and just before the doors closed she pulled Lance close to her to whisper in his ear:  
"I peaked."  
Lance smirked.  
"So did I." He kissed her lightly. "Be safe Shadowcat."  
"I promise Avalanche." She stepped back into the lift, the clear glass doors closing and nodded. "Let it rip Nightcrawler!"  
He typed in a code and then flipped a switch. Kitty was then gone.

**Ahhhhh sweet semi-fluff, techno talk and sword fighting in one chapter! What more could you ask for! You want more well...guess what! ASK FOR IT! lol hope you like this chappie!**

**R&R to make me happy! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ryuenjin the Dragon Fire Blade: Yes it was a Animatrix parody, i have only seen the first 3(In RME! Why? No idea!) but i like the first one best the others were to graphic for me, and thanks for saying it was good! I cant really do action scenes so that really makes me happy! I hope this is fast enough for you!**

xforeverxhotarux:Ahhh and other Lancitty fan that makes me so happy..you know we're a dying race! They're all Kiotr now. I dont really mind any of the other ones that have hints in my chapters...infact i think Kietro is great! But nothing tops Lancitty! Almost all my xmen evo storys are Lancitty except 1 or 2!

sugarhighnutjob:Ehhhhhhh in order?  
1 I had 2 upload quick 'cause i had a big audition to go to and i knew if i didnt do it then i would forget it all!  
2 Ehhh there's tones of diffrent ways to spell Kathryn, thats just how my middle name is spelt, there's Cathrine, Kathrine, Kathern ect ect...so yeah!  
3 Well...i'm making it that he was like, trying to explain it to the guard in ways he'd understand (looks around nervously) yes that was it!  
4 Yes i suppose it is except purple details and stuff...originally it wasn't gonna be like that but i just thought it would make a good mother daughter thing and forgot to change it!  
Thanks for reviewing! 

**  
Ok so the next chapter is now up! Go me!**

Kitty arrived above ground and had to cover her eyes from the harsh glare of the sun. The landscape was dead and bear. The only thing alive up hear apart from Kitty and Wanda were the rats. Hundreds of rats. Oh and cockroachs to but mainly rats. Kitty shivered. She hated rats. Kitty started to run towards where the camaras found Wanda. When she found her she was almost blown away.  
"KITTY!" Wanda threw her arms around her in a very uncharacteristic way.  
"Wanda ya know there's a reason that people have lungs. To **BREATH**, which i cant do 'cause you blocking my airways and i'm seeing black spots!"  
"S-sorry.." Wanda smiled sheepishly.  
"It's ok Wanda...we need to get going though...before..."  
Suddenly 10 men surrounded them.  
"It's her!" One yelled. "Kitty Pryde!"  
"Open fire!"  
Kitty pushed Wanda to the ground and grabbed the guns out of her holsters, she held them infront of her and fire hitting every guy straight threw the head. Almost every guy. Suddenly she was hit from behind, on the back of her head. She stummbled but didn't fall. She spun around delivering a round house kick to him. He flew back and when he was in the air she shot him with rapid fire. His body jerked as each bullet was pumped into it. He lay on the ground lifeless. Kitty ran to him and checked his technoligy, taking pieces that seemed helpful.  
"Kitty what are you doing? Why did you do that!" Wanda was shocked at seeing her kill men without blinking and then rob them.  
"Getting materals." She replied not looking up from the next body she was robbing. She stood up when she noticed something moving. "We gotta go before the rats come." She grabbed Wandas wrist and started running toward the entrance.  
"Where are we going? What's going on!"  
"I'll tell you when we're safe!"

"Wanda?" Pietro gasped when she stepped out the lift.  
"Wheres Kitty?" Lance asked.  
"She's coming down now!" Wanda informed as she hugged her brother. She then turned to the man that she hated but loved.  
"F-Father!" She ran over and punched him in the gut. "That was for starting the riot!" She then hugged him tears running down her face. She suddenly noticed at Todd was there and making eyes with her. "Aw man!"  
"Who would like to do the houners of explaining?" Kitty asked as she came out the lift rubbing the back of her head where she got hit. "'Tro?"  
Pietro nodded and led his sister to a diffrent room.  
"5." Pyro smirked.  
"4." Kurt sighed.  
"3." Magneto sighed.  
"2" Lance rolled his eyes.  
"1." Kitty inspected her nails and moved to the left just a Pietro ran out screaming, running straight past her followed by Wanda.  
"**PIETRO!**"  
"Denial, Greif or sibling love?" Lance asked watching the two chase each other.  
"Sibling love." They all said sighing going to there own rooms, training room, or rec room.

Kitty stood in cat stance in the training room. She closed her eyes, consintrated and ducked as a sharp disk was sent straight for her head. She rolled along the ground, pulling her 2 guns out she shot at the disk. 2 bullets hitting it dead on. More disk came flying at her which she flipped to avoid, shooting them while twirling in the air. She landed with one leg out to the left and one bent under her, her hand holding her guns infront of her face as the disks dropped down all around her. She flipped avoiding more, slipping her guns into there holsters, twisting and rolling to avoid the sharp disks flying at her small and thin body. One caught her cheek. She swore loudly and whipped the blood that was trickling down her face away and carried on dodging the sharp flying projectils.  
After the exercise she heard clapping and spun around to see Kelson.  
"Very good miss pryde!" He nodded then dissapeared then reappearing beside her. "You certainly are talented!" He ran a finger over her cut. Almost. She didn't feel his touch, 'this must be what it feels like when i go threw people...' Suddenly she saw the badge on his brest. MSF. Mutant Strike Force.  
"Lance! Pietro...Pyro! Anyone!" She yelled.  
Lance came running in.  
"What's wrong?" He asked brushing the blood from her cheek away.  
"Don't you see him?" She pointed to where Kelson stood making a sad face and shaking his head.  
"Who Kit?" Lance asked gentaly.  
"Right there!" She pointed at him again.  
"Stupid mutie!" Kelson punched her and she flew back, a cut lip.  
"Kitty!" Lance caught her. He saw the blood trickeling down her chin from her lip. "What the hell!"  
"Lance don't you see him!" Kitty gasped as she was pulled away from him. To Lance it looked like she was struggeling with mid air. But in actual fact Kelson had her in a bear hug, groaping her roughly. Any time she tryed to phase it wouldn't work. Finally she ran her heel down his shin, cutting it due to the metal on the soles, and stamping down on his foot.  
"Fuck!" Kelson yelled as Kitty started laying into him.  
Lance stood amaised. Kitty was beating up thin air. But each time it looked like she got hit, a bruise of cut appeared.  
"Kit?"  
She closed her eyes and frowned thinking hard muttering. When she opened him the man was gone.  
"Kitty? Are you ok?"  
"I...i..." She was breathing hard. "Yeah...you really didn't see him?"

Kelson woke up grinning. The test on the nural astril projection had been very sucsessful. He looked across to the girl lying in a glass box near him. She had long bright blue hair and pale skin. Sapphire Heart was brain dead. She had been since they brought her in. A mutant with the power of astril projection. They had managed to transfer her power to the machine he was getting out of. The machine was called SH Ast Pro short for Sapphire Heart Astril projection. Yess the test had worked very very well. The stupid boy couldn't see him, and the girl had been shaken up. Sure he had quite a few broken ribs, cuts and many bruises.  
He stood up and walked..no...more like limped over to the glass box with Sapphire in it.  
"You my dear are a very useful girl." He placed a hand on the glass smirking at the innocent look on her soft features. "Get me a doctor!"

**R&R people! luv ya all from Numbuh 333 half way 2 hell! aka Shona-Kat, aka Cat, aka pussy kat aka pretty kitty(not becoz of lancitty or nething...my mates bf...oh its a long story) aka milk(long story) Burnsie, aka Robert(last name is Burns..robert burns) aka Bitch, aka scarcastic slut, aka klepto, aka car jacking/car sabotatashing freak, aka girl who sets her hands on fire, aka Pyromaniac, aka girl who tryed to drink bleach, aka steven aka petal, aka bob, aka psyco, aka girl with weird fashion sense, aka tomboy, aka girl with finger sweat bands, aka bimbo, aka strange Chika...damn that just a few..i have alotta nick names dudes! **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Heeeeeeeey i finally updated! Go me! Hope u like! **_

"We need to move outta hear!" Kitty called as she ran into the living room. She had a cut lip and a few bruises. "They've found us!"  
"They haven't." Lance followed shaking his head at the others. "Kit, this might be another episode.."  
"Then what did this huh?" Kitty pointed at her lip. "I suppose you think i did this to myself huh Lance?"  
"No but-"  
"No but what!" She growled. "They've found us. We need to move." Kitty moved to a large table in the center of the room and sat at the head chair. There was a keyboard infront of her which she tapped codes into and the center of the table turned into a map. There was a large grey area with a red outline, then a smaller grey area with a blue outline. "Ok we're hear." She pointed to the red one. "This is our north base. We have a south one which we haven't used for 4 years. We're moving there as soon as we can."  
"Kitty, why are we doing this?" Bobby asked.  
"We're not." Lance stood across from Kitty, glaring at her. "Kitty had a little episode.." He explained.  
"I. Did. NOT!" Kitty screamed slamming her fists on the desk. "He's found a way to...transport himself...but only i could see him...like selective astril projection...Pietro, i want you too look up files on all mutants with astril projection as a power that have been activated in the last 5 years, if you can't find any, go for 10 years and so on. We need to see what he's doing.."  
"Who's 'he'?" Remy asked leaning on the table.  
"Mark Kelson." Kitty looked at him preying he would belive her. He seemed to be the leader of the group that had just got out.  
"Well, if petite says that we need to move, Remy says we move." He smiled at her.  
"All in favor of moving?" Kitty asked.  
Logan, Remy, Bobby, Jamie, Cally, Todd, Pyro, Wanda, Magneto, Kurt. Pietro looked at Lance and sighed. He slowly raised his hand.  
"Mejority rules." Kittys mouth formed a tense line. "Pietro, Logan, go and get Scott, give him seditives if you have too, Kurt, Pyro, Wanda, Magneto, get as much equipment packed up as you can. Bobby, Remy, Jamie, Todd pack up all the other stuff. Cally and me will get to work on security systems. Everybody break."  
Everyone left exept Lance.  
"What about me?"  
"You don't think there's point in moving, then you don't need to do anything." Kitty looked at him her blue eyes looking hurt. "You obviously have no faith in my judgement. If you must though, help Pietro and Logan with Scott." She turned to Cally. "Lets move."  
She walked out swiftly and Cally bit her lip looking at Lance then smiled lightly at him, running to catch up with Kitty.  
Lance let out a angry sigh and punch the wall. He almost never disagreed with Kitty. His Kitten. Almost. The day of the riot 5 years ago, Kitty told him to trust her about her feeling that it would cause more trouble than it would stop. But he dissagreed and didn't listen to her, and look what happened. Well, he might aswell help out with Scott.

"Mom, do you not think you went a bit hard on dad?" Cally asked biting her lip again.  
"No." Kitty said firmly even though she didn't belive it one bit. She knew she was hard on him but she couldn't help it. How could he not belive her? It hurt. It hurt more than the cuts and bruises. He was Lance. He was supposed to always back her up, be by her side, NEVER doubt her. She loved him. She had never stopped loving him but she couldn't let that get in her way. It would only make her weaker, distract her, even make Lance a target. She hated not being able to run into his arms when things got tough, have him kiss her to make things better. She hated being apart from him. She hated being against him. Most of all she hated herself for falling for him.  
"But, he just..i mean...in..."  
"Cally, i know you don't like us fighting, and whatever reality you come from, we're happy together and stuff, but hear? We're not. Nothing happy lasts. Nothing.." Kitty got a dreamy look on her face and Cally looked at the ground, her eyes filling with tears.  
_'But i'm not from another reality mom, i'm not.'_

_**  
OK short chappy but i wanted to leave it at a cliffy type thing! Hope u like!**_

R&R or i'll eat ur soul...with sushi:D


End file.
